<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It's got to start somewhere by huesofblue</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27790792">It's got to start somewhere</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/huesofblue/pseuds/huesofblue'>huesofblue</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Feels, Gen, Homesick Lance (Voltron), Kids love Keith, Minor Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:33:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,103</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27790792</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/huesofblue/pseuds/huesofblue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lance and Keith have an unexpected heart to heart following a battle to liberate a planet.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It's got to start somewhere</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“There is altogether too much blood on your clothes.”</p><p>Lance looked up from his task. Allura leaned over him from where he sits on the grass in front of his work. Even with her hair loosely flowing down her back and an easy smile on her face, she struck an opposing figure. Not yet changed out of her battle uniform, her white armor reflected the light of the bright afternoon suns. </p><p>“If you think this is bad, you should’ve seen the last time I made chili with my nephews. To this day we’re still not sure how that sausage got stuck behind the microwave.” Lance wagged his eyebrows as he raised his carving knife. For the last hour he has been dividing what can best be described as a spiny-backed purple space-pig carcass into chunks. The hollowed out carcass sitting some feet away, larger than the average family vehicle. The labors of his work rest around him in the form of several neatly piled purple cubes arranged on top of leaves. Ready to be tossed into the giant steaming pot over the bonfire on the other side of the clearing. </p><p>Allura’s eyebrows arched in confusion. “I am not sure what this chill-ee is, but please try to put a little more thought into maintaining your appearance while amongst the public. While I understand the desire to let off some steam after a battle, as Paladins you have a duty to inspire hope. While it is admirable you and the other Paladins offered your services to prepare for the ceremony of gratitude and friendship, it is not becoming for a warrior to be seen so uncouth.” She raised a hand to gesture at the purple blood speckled over Lance’s front and arms.</p><p>Lance lifted an eyebrow in turn and glanced down to his chest. While it’s true his shirt looks like he got hit with a paint filled water balloon, he is not one to back down from a verbal tango. “While I appreciate the concern princess, if you need to discuss personal appearances with anyone, I suggest starting with mullet-head over there.”</p><p>Lance lifted his hand to gesture in the direction of Kieth, who stood in the village center surrounded by a large group of stout limbed Turkle children. They take turns jumping on his back and swinging from his arms. Their soft padded feed and hard-shelled heads jostle him as he waves around his hands and tries to speak over the excited clicks and whistles of his new fanclub. The sight brings no end of amusement to Lance, who thinks it is just ha-larious that Keith seems to attract children to him like space-flies to honey, much to Keith’s dismay.</p><p>“Very well,” Allura sighed. “Continue with the meal preparations, but please make yourself presentable before dinner. I will be continuing my discussion with the village elders during the festivities. Although this planet is not much for military power, any alliance is welcome in this war.” With that, Allura straightened up and walked back the way she came through the grassy clearing. </p><p>“Will do Princess!” Lance shouted, waving a purple smudged hand above his head. Allura does not respond, but Lance swears he sees her eyes roll from behind her head. However, her steps appeared a bit lighter as she retreated back to the main building adjacent to the village center.</p><p>It’s only been a couple of hours since the Turkle people were freed from their pending enslavement by the Galra. Fortunately, the castleship had picked up on their distress beacon as soon as the small platoon of Galran forces had attempted to conquer the small purple-green planet in the name of Zarkon’s ceaseless lust for conquest. It was lucky that the castleship was passing by the system, as this planet was on the far reaches of this galaxy’s winding arms. A few doboshes later and they might have missed it. </p><p>It was a relatively short battle, and at first the Paladins were confused as to why there were so few ships being used for the attempted takeover. Usually when conquering a planet, the Galran empire likes to send at least ten battalion ships, accompanied by a various number of platoons to act as decoys while the main vessels raize the planet with their beams. </p><p>However, when the lions sped out of their castleship to greet the Galran threat, there were only two battlers and a handful of scouting ships. </p><p>While no battle is easy (Lance is still tender in his ribs from where he and Blue took a violent blast to the side), this one was over relatively quickly. They still formed Voltron to dispatch the main fighting ships, and it honestly was a little overkill in Lance’s opinion </p><p>Lance observed his surroundings from his dressing station on the outskirts of the village, next to a large wall of trees, contemplative. While the planet is rich in resources and the Turkles have advanced technology allowing them to travel to the far reaches of the galaxy, it seems their people prioritize living simply above all else. </p><p>The village which welcomed team Voltron to celebrate was only occupied with around two hundred or so villagers. Their buildings overlain with a mud like material, carefully shaped by the Turkles’ sharp but stocky claws. Houses and shops alike were all swallowed by thick sprawling vines and rivlets of moss. However, upon closer inspection you can see the insides are equipped with pulsing blue circuitry, running water, and warm glowing lights. Of course there are also the Turkle spaceships that are currently docked and covered by a leaf-like netting. It renders them nearly invisible amidst the forest flora, and if you weren’t looking for them you would assume these people flightless. </p><p>Along with the technology hidden beneath the natural beauty, the Turkles appear to be a pacifist people, with no obvious weapons or defenses. To be honest it was a miracle their planet had survived this long with the ongoing war, as their only saving grace seems to be their current location in the space-boonies of their system. </p><p>It was no wonder the Galra only sent a few ships. This planet certainly seemed easy pickin’s. With that thought, Lance’s mood turned slightly sour. Quiznak the Galra and their war. If it wasn’t for them, he could be home now. Making real chilli with his Mamá and siblings instead of sitting here cutting up purple space-pigs for stew. Saving an entire planet from Galran rule was great and all, but it did little to sooth the growing pit in his stomach</p><p>“Hey, can you help me with this?”</p><p>Lance once again looked up from his work, this time greeted by Keith. Well, Keith and the three kids clinging to his outfit and crawling over his shoulders. </p><p>“I managed to shake most of them, but these three just won’t quit.” To demonstrate Keith shook his arms and legs, dislodging the kids’ grip. However, as soon as he stops moving they latch right back on with giggles and renewed pinches. While Paladin armor is usually customary to wear for celebratory festivities with liberated planets, the Voltron team made a unanimous but silent decision to wear their more casual garb tonight. </p><p>This meant Keith’s usual armored shell is missing, and the fabric he’s wearing now makes him much more ‘clingable’ than usual. </p><p>The Turkles do not seem to place much stock in clothing anyway, most wearing beautiful but simple outfits out of woven vines. As such Coran agreed that it wouldn’t hurt to ‘step out of the armor’ once and awhile, much to Allura’s distress.</p><p>(Oops. He just realized he’s already dressed down...and now he’s covered in...juice. No wonder Allura was annoyed.)</p><p>Lance opened his mouth to throw a jeer at Keith’s predicament, but paused. Keith’s usually grouchy demeanor is still in place, but his eyes are telling a different story. In Lance’s mind, they are saying I hate asking for help but I can’t get them off and I don’t know what to do. </p><p>With a dramatic sigh Lance launched from his sitting position and threw his hands in the air, stretching his back with a grateful sigh. “You’ve come to the right place!” Lance clapped his hands together. “What do you say kiddos! Who wants to help the mighty heroes Keith and Lance carry some freaky space-pig chunks to the soup pot?”</p><p>With renewed giggles and clicks the children quickly release Keith to begin picking up the cubed piles. They take turns running the meat over to the large seating area where many Turkles are preparing vegetables and sides for the feast tonight. The bonfire appears to be burning brighter as the first of the two suns makes its slow descent beneath the horizon. </p><p>Keith watched the kids scamper away, eager to complete any task asked of them by the legendary Voltron Paladins. He crossed his arms as he turned back to Lance. </p><p>Keith glanced to the side. “Thanks.”</p><p>“What’s this!? A heartfelt thank you from Keith?” Lance placed his hand over his heart, “I never thought I would see the day.”</p><p>Keith just rolled his eyes. “It’s not my fault you’re usually insufferable, but I guess even idiots are useful once in-awhile.”</p><p>Lance’s cheery grin fell a tick, but he forced it back in place. “Oh, yeah, takes one to know one!”</p><p>Keith simply raised an eyebrow at him and began turning away to walk back toward the village. However, before doing so his eyes flicked up to Lance’s face. He turned back toward Lance with a quick jerk, once again facing him head on. Eyebrows pinched in confusion “...Lance, what’s wrong?”</p><p>Huh? What is Keith talking about? I’m a little sweaty and tired but everything’s fine and we’re just having our daily banter like usual and...uh oh.</p><p>That’s when Lance felt it. The familiar sting of tears behind his eyes. Having just been thinking of his family and being sucker-punched by thoughts of home, his usual iron-clad emotional defense was a little lacking for Keith’s usual emotionally constipated banter. </p><p>“Uh...nothing! Absolutely nothing. Must have gotten some gunk in my eye from all the hard work I’ve been doing cutting up this massive space-pig. Uh, hello, Princess Mononoke called and they want their giant boar back. Anywho I’m just going to pop over to the dining area and see if Hunk nee-”</p><p>“Lance.”</p><p>Lance’s mouth clicked shut. </p><p>Kieth looked extremely uncomfortable. His arms are crossed again, and he’s fidgeting slightly. After a moment, he opened his mouth. “Lance...did I...hurt your feelings?”</p><p>Quickly, Lance came up with an excuse. “No way José! Just some normal run of the mill space allergies. Must have gotten some dust in my eye. Super sweet for you to be all concerned but it’s almost time for the party and I really gotta see if Hunk needs help. You know how he gets all flustered preparing for big events.”</p><p>Lance quickly side stepped Keith and was a few paces short of breaking into a sprint when he felt a hand catch on his bicep. </p><p>“Wait...I’m sorry Lance.”</p><p>Lance froze in place. Leg still outstretched. He still felt the hand on his arm, but his eyes were locked onto the distant glowing bonfire. He did not believe his ears. </p><p>“I mean it Lance. I’m sorry.” The grip loosened and fell away. Lance straightened and remained facing forward, his heart beating loudly in his chest. </p><p>“I know we like to give each other a hard time. But...Shiro and I have been talking, and I’ve realized that I tend to take things out on you. It’s not your fault we’re in this messed up situation...and I’m sorry.” He finished lamely, tapering off near the end. </p><p>Silence falls between them. That is until Lance took a deep breath, and turned around to face Keith. </p><p>“Dude. What the heck. We’ve been at each other’s throats for weeks, and you chose now to have a heart to heart… really? If this is your idea of a joke, it’s seriously missing the mark.” Lance waved his hands and then crossed his arms as he stared at Keith. He wondered to himself if Keith has had any head injuries recently. A few battles back he got his neck grazed pretty badly, but he doesn’t think almost fatal blood loss counts. </p><p>Ever up for a challenge, Keith stared right back at Lance, stance widening. “Look, all I’m saying is that I saw you were upset. You know I’m not the best when it comes to crap like this, and I’m just trying to be a better teammate! Why is it so hard for you to accept that!” </p><p>Keith is slightly panting now, clearly having worked himself up over the situation. </p><p>While this conversation is becoming way too mushy for his taste, Lance can’t help but hear the sincerity in Keith’s words. </p><p>He pauses a moment to really take Keith in. While his legs are braced and his arms are in fists at his side, he really doesn’t look ready for a normal fight. Even though his teeth are clenched after that last admission, it’s his eyes that once again settle it for Lance. Soft in contrast to the rest of his stance, they seem to say I really don’t know what I am doing but just quiznak please throw me a bone.</p><p>With that, something inside Lance shifted. Although this is the last situation he expected to find himself in today (his game-plan mostly being to eat good food and party with the Turkles until he passed out) it reminded him of some of the talks he used to have with his siblings. Fights that started sharp and petty, but ended with soft words and long walks along the beach. Quick but warm hugs, a squeeze of the hand to say that even though we get mad, we’re there for each other. </p><p>Lance took a deep breath, then let it go. He uncrossed his arms, and stepped a little closer to Keith. Not wanting anyone else to hear this, even though he knows the other Paladins are all busy wrapping up preparations in the now quickly darkening sky. The second sun having just slipped behind the horizon. </p><p>He looked down at Keith’s chest while he spoke, not quite ready to meet his stern gaze.</p><p>“Look. You were right. I was upset before, but it really didn’t have anything to do with you. I know we have this whole rivalry thing going on. And on most days I’m totally up for it! But today...I don’t know, I’m feeling a little off. I guess a bit more homesick than usual, and we just came off that battle... and I guess you just struck a nerve.”</p><p>At that admission, Lance finally looked up to meet Keith’s gaze, and his breath was taken away by what he saw. Tears have gathered at the corners of his eyes. Although totally unexpected for Lance, Keith looked equally as shocked. Bringing a hand up to wipe across his eye, he looked at his fingers as though he didn’t know liquid was supposed to come out of your face. </p><p>“Whoa! Ok. I think we’ve gotten our points across. No hard feelings, my guy. I’m sorry. Look, we’re both sorry now, and let’s just chalk this convo up to post battle high and-.”</p><p>Keith put his hands up, looking slightly mortified. “Look, let’s just drop it.”</p><p>The two fell into a somewhat awkward silence, turning away from each other. The sounds of growing party chatter mingle with the soft sounds of nearby forest.  </p><p>Lance took a breath and glanced up toward the village. From their vantage point by the treeline it seemed most of the villagers had gathered to the large circle of tables around the bonfire. In the distance they can see Allura in deep discussion with some rather old looking Turkles at the head table. </p><p>“Looks like Allura is already getting the party started. Let’s get over there and start schmoozing up to the locals so she doesn't get on our case tomorrow. ‘It’s our duty to maintain a good public image’ and all that. Lance added in his patented Allura accent for good measure. </p><p>Although still looking slightly unsettled, Keith swiped a hand through his hair and nodded. </p><p>“Oh, also, you’re going to have to cover for me. I didn’t get time to change, and I can already feel Allura’s stare. It’s totally your fault I’m going into the party looking like I got mauled by a purple people eater.”</p><p>Lance desperately wiped his hands on his pants, but the purple stains remained. </p><p>Keith just looked confused, “A purple people what?”</p><p>Lance rolled his eyes and began pushing Keith toward the celebration. “Listen, as much as it pains me for another pop culture reference to go over your head, I’ll explain later. We’ve got a feast to get to!” Lance whooped, eager to leave the awkward situation behind them. </p><p>Although to be honest, he feels team Voltron could do with a bit more heart to hearts. Maybe have an intervention or two to make sure Pidge actually gets some sleep, or get Keith to stop living in the training simulator. </p><p>With that thought they reach one of the many tables. The rest of the team sitting close by digging into a simple but delicious looking spread. There are meats, soups, breads, and although blue in color, what looks to be an honest to goodness cheese plate. Lance assumes Hunk had something to do with that one. Coran is more than enthusiastically shoving said dish into his mouth and talking to Shiro between bites. </p><p>He and Keith took their seats, and spent the rest of the night eating good food and avoiding eye contact.</p><p>The following morning the Paladins wake up to the news that they are being given the day off. With encouragement from Coran, Allura decided to give everyone a break as she finalized her talks with the Turkle Elders. Never one to look a gift horse in the mouth, Lance takes the opportunity to go all out on his personal care routine. And if Keith sits polishing armor a few spaces away on the common room couch while Lance applies masks and creams to his skin, who’s Lance to break the comfortable silence? </p><p>And if over the next few days Lance eases off on teasing Keith and vice versa, no one can say it isn’t a nice change of pace. A few weeks later Lance grinned at Keith across the breakfast table, and Keith’s eyes smiled back.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello all ~</p><p>Story time - this is my first fanfic. If you're reading this, I want to thank you for giving my story a shot!</p><p>If you have any comments or suggestions please feel free to drop a review. Also, if you'd like to share any ideas for a new story I'm all ears :)</p><p>Hope everyone is keeping well during these crazy times!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>